Wiccan Ella
by Amity Verity Fortunato
Summary: Abandon up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

Hi, I bet you don't know who I am. Well, I also bet you have at least heard of my mom and stepdad. My name is Marinda Ella Logan. But you can call me Rin or Rinny. My mom is Jean Grey, yes, the Jean Gray. My stepdad and for all purposes needed real dad, is James Howlett Logan, yes, his nickname is Wolverine. My mom and stepdad don't talk about their past much all I've ever heard them say about it is that it took my dad six years after meeting my mom to get his memories back of who he was. They also mention Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe. Yes, two of the famed X-men. My parents refuse to talk about the rest of them saying that the others were traitors and that the only reason Xavier and Ororo weren't was they weren't anywhere close by when It happened. **(A/N: I'LL EXPLAIN **_**IT**_** LATER ON)**

Oh, I should probably say that like my mom and stepdad I am a mutant. I have the ability to control the four elements. Yes, fire, water, air, and earth.

I guess you're starting to wonder why I'm telling you all this it's because yesterday my life changed forever and there is no way I can go back to how it used to be.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Dad, is mom going to be okay?" I said as I listened to my dad talk on the phone. I was at school at the moment talking to my stepdad on my cell phone about my mom. Yesterday, we were attacked by some old enemies of my parents. You'll probably know them better as the Brotherhood. Well they found my mom and stepdad, than they attacked them. I was on my way home from school when it happened. They thought since my mom wasn't part of the X-men that she wouldn't keep her training up to date or train me. But boy were they wrong. The Brotherhood ended up retreating like dogs with their tails between there legs. But they did manage to injure my mom though. Now my dad is trying to take care of my mom at home by himself. Even though now mutants can walk around in public and be safe many people still discriminate against them.

"Don't worry, Rin, you're mom will be fine. Just keep a low profile and be careful. We don't know who might have sensed the attack yesterday. The only people that know that you're mom and I, are still alive is Gambit and Physlocke **(A/N DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT)**. No one else knew till yesterday. I'm currently trying to figure out how the Brotherhood figured it out," my dad replied to my question.

"So, what now? Am I just going to continue going to school like nothing is wrong and pretend that everything is fine? Dad, I'm scared. I learned to fight and defend myself from you. But what happens if They come? Will He try to take me away since I'm his daughter by blood. Now that mom used such a large amount of her powers it'll be easier to track her back to the house," I said. And I was telling the truth I was scared. School would end in twenty minutes and I could get home in another ten but, something could happen before then.

"Rin, calm down. If that Bastard evens tries to take you from me and your mom he'll have a fight with a Phoenix and Wolverine on his hands. You're my princess and nothing will ever change that. Now I have to go. I'll see you when you get back to the house. Bye," with that he hung up.

_Typical dad, I thought to myself. He never changes. _I thought to myself. As I sat there I started to think about all that has happened in my life. First my mom got pregnant with me and then It happened, next she married my step dad when I was a month and a half old. At the age of two we discovered I was a mutant with multiple abilities. At age three we moved for the first time. We continued to move every year for the next fourteen years. At age six my stepdad starts my training. And now at the age of seventeen I find myself wondering more and more about Them and wondering if we were really safe from anyone.

While I was thinking this the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As I walked out of my last class that happened to be my Creative Writing class I noticed that someone was watching me. When I turned to see who it was I saw a girl who was around 5'6" and looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a pair of blue-jean capris and a white tank top covered by a pale pink cardigan sweater. Her hair was long and brown. She had it tied up in a ponytail on the top of her head. She looked just like someone my mom talks about sometimes. After staring at her for a few minutes I figured out who she was and swore. _Damn, dad. They did find us. It's the Bitch herself. Kitty Pryde._

After thinking that I turned around and stormed off to my bike. Yes, I said bike. My parents both got me a vehicle for my sixteen birthday. My mom got me a light blue convertible and my stepdad got me a red Ducati. I tended to use my bike more often than my convertible. It was more free to ride. I didn't need to go to my locker since my last class is a joke anyway I already had all my stuff I needed to take home. When I got to my bike I grabbed my helmet and put it on my head. I hopped onto my bike, started it, and pulled up to the row of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot. I looked over to the left and saw the Bitch standing next to a guy whose features I couldn't make out. But I had a hunch who it was. When I saw they had noticed me I gave them the finger and pulled out of the parking lot when it was my turn to leave. No one would hurt my mother again. I wouldn't allow it. And if Scott Summers even tried to touch me he'll learn real fast what the elements feel like real fast.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. I KNOW SOME OF YOU WHO PROBABLY READ THIS ARE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE ON MY STORY ****RETURN OF THE UZUMAKIS****. I'M TRYING TO GET MORE IDEAS FOR THE STORY THROUGH MY POLL. I HAD AND IDEA FOR AN X-MEN THEME FANFICTION.**

**LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO**

**HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	2. AN

**HI, EVERYONE IT'S AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO HERE.**

**I'M SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THIS BUT DO TO COLLAGE AND WORK I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO CONTINUE MY STORIES. SO THESE STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION:**

**A NEW FAIRY OF SPARX**

**AZULA DUMBLEDORE**

**CHILDREN OF LIGHTNING**

**HAILEY KETCHUMOAK**

**WICCAN ELLA**

**SORRY AGAIN AND I HOPE THAT WHO EVER TAKES OVER THESE WILL DO A GREAT JOB.**

**BLESSED BE,**

**AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO**

**FRIENDSHIP TRUTH FORTUNE**


End file.
